With continuous development of the automotive technology, automobile power devices have become increasingly mature, but in order to ensure the security of the automobile start power supplies, connecting terminals need to be employed between connection ends, and all cables and wiring terminals are detected after equipment installation, cable wiring and crimped connection of the terminals to achieve an automatic pull-off function. However, in the prior art, if a clip accidentally hits the vehicle body, a short circuit will be produced to generate larger sparks, resulting in the damage of the vehicle body or the vehicle and bringing huge detection difficulties.